Les trois cheveux d'or du diable
by Nelja
Summary: Comment Abigail et Frederick se sont rencontrés ; comment Midas a acquis ses pouvoirs, et les a payés chèrement. Abigail/Frederick, Midas/OFC, un peu de Belle/Rumplestiltskin. Basé sur le conte "Le diable aux trois cheveux d'or" des frères Grimm. Saison 1.


_Tout appartient à Kitsis et Horowitz. L'histoire est inspirée par "le diable aux trois cheveux d'or" des frères Grimm, et un peu "Le roi grenouille". Spoilers seulement jusqu'au milieu de la saison 1.  
_

* * *

C'était la première fois que Frederick s'éloignait de son village natal, et c'était pour porter un message de la part de son roi, directement à la reine ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait été choisi.

En arrivant dans la salle du trône, il se prosterna, instinctivement, avant de réaliser que la femme qui se dressait devant lui n'était probablement pas la reine, malgré sa magnificence. Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que lui.

"Je suis la princesse Abigail." proclama-t-elle. "Donne-moi ce message."

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, princesse," Il eut le temps de s'effrayer : était-ce ainsi qu'il devait s'adresser à elle ? Aurait-il dû dire votre majesté ? "Mais je dois le remettre à la reine, en mains propres."

Elle soupira, comme si Frederick était un des multiples problèmes insignifiants qui s'accumulaient dans une journée. "Comme tu dois t'en douter, quand mon père est en voyage, ma mère a beaucoup de travail, et elle ne peut pas parler à n'importe quel paysan qui _prétend_ être envoyé par mon père."

"Mais c'est son sceau, c'est sa signature !" protesta Frederick.

"Ecoute, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Donne-moi la lettre, je vérifierai le sceau avec soin. Et s'il est vrai seulement, je t'introduirai auprès de la reine."

Frederick eut le tort de lever la tête. Ecrasé sous les manières impérieuses de la princese, il se trouva bien incapable de trouver les mots pour refuser.

* * *

Ce mignon jeune homme n'était pas un messager très fiable, pensa Abigail. Si son père avait bien dit en mains propres, il n'aurait jamais dû lui confier cette lettre ! Mais elle devait reconnaître que cela arrangeait les affaires de tout le monde. Sa mère - la reine Euryale - était à nouveau dans une de ses phases où elle était enfermée dans son laboratoire d'alchimie, complètement obsédée par ses recherches sur la transformation du plomb en or. Abigail, malgré son jeune âge, s'occupait des affaires courantes du royaume, et si celle-là devait être traitée avant une semaine, il valait mieux ne pas laisser à sa mère le soin de la lire !

Abigail rompit le sceau et espéra que la demande de son père ne coûterait pas trop cher. Le royaume était pauvre. Sa mère avait toujours aimé l'alchimie, mais c'était leur situation pénible qui la poussait à s'abandonner à sa science sans répit.

"Fais mettre à mort immédiatement le porteur de la lettre, puis enterre son corps. Que ce soit fait à mon retour."

Abigail resta interdite.

Elle savait, bien entendu, que le métier de roi demandait de faire tuer des hommes, qui avaient enfreint les lois ou mis leur pays en danger. Mais ici, aucune raison n'était donnée ! Qu'avait pu faire ce jeune homme pour qu'on lui réserve un tel sort - il l'ignorait, pensa-t-elle avec une sueur froide en se rappelant se visage honnête, il ne savait pas porter son propre arrêt de mort - pour qu'on ne puisse même pas le dire ?

Non, non, il ne serait pas tué ! Abigail n'en serait pas responsable, même seulement en transmettant une lettre ! C'était pourtant l'écriture et le sceau de son père ! Mais il était peut-être ensorcelé, ou alors le messager était vraiment un homme dangereux qui avait tout compris et s'était fait remplacer...

Elle le garderait auprès d'elle, décida-t-elle. Et quand son père reviendrait, eh bien, il pourrait bien le faire tuer s'il en avait toujours envie, et au moins, il lui expliquerait pourquoi !

Elle gratta avec soin la plus grande partie de la lettre, et la remplaça par "Fais un chevalier du porteur de la lettre, puis veille à ce qu'il ne quitte pas le palais. Que ce soit fait à mon retour." Elle imitait plutôt bien l'écriture de son père. Certains vassaux prenaient beaucoup plus de temps à répondre à une lettre venant de sa main à elle.

Puis elle prit le sceau de basse sécurité, celui qu'elle avait le droit de toucher, et le tour était joué ! Ce n'était pas comme si Euryale allait faire attention !

"Je vais te mener auprès de ma mère !" s'exclama-t-elle en retournant auprès du jeune homme.

* * *

La princesse Abigail le conduisit réellement jusqu'à la reine Euryale - même un pauvre compagnon meunier comme Frederick avait entendu leurs noms.

Il la trouva non sur un trône, mais debout dans une salle de pierre, en train de faire chauffer une mixture pourpre dans un récipient de verre aux formes complexes. Elle accueillit la princesse avec joie, et, après s'être enquise des raisons de sa présence, brisa rapidement le sceau, jeta un oeil distrait au contenu.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à mon mari, mais vous voilà chevalier !"

"Je suis né coiffé, madame, et on dit souvent que j'ai de la chance pour toute une vie."

Elle eut un mince sourire. "Superstitions." Puis, s'adressant à Abigail. "Je suis désolée, ma chérie, peux-tu t'occuper de son matériel et de ses quartiers ? Et de lui présenter ses nouveaux condisciples ? Il faudra attendre demain pour la cérémonie."

Malgré l'assurance qu'il avait voulu montrer, Frederick ne pouvait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lui, un chevalier ? Des rêves commençaient à éclore dans son esprit, d'amour et de gloire. Mais il dut rapidement les mettre de côté et courir derrière la princesse, qui n'admettait manifestement pas d'y passer plus de temps que nécessaire.

"Au fait, quel est ton nom ?"

"Frederick, princesse. Je voulais vous demander, dois-je vous appeler princesse ? Je ne connais rien... c'est la première fois que je parle à..."

Elle sourit devant son trouble "Votre Altesse, normalement. Ou ma dame, comme tu as dit à ma mère - même si je suis loin d'être mariée."

"Merci, ma dame."

"C'est ton devoir en tant que chevalier. Mais quand nous sommes seuls, tu peux m'appeler princesse, ou princesse Abigail. J'aime assez cela."

Sans même comprendre pourquoi, sans même savoir ce qui était censé être plus intime ou plus respectueux au milieu de cette tempête d'étiquette, Frederick rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

"Il devait être tué ! Tué à la minute où il arrivait ici !" s'exclama Midas.

"He bien, le message a manifestement été changé." répondit Euryale d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de discussion. "Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ tu voulais le faire tuer, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne serait plus faisable. Tu es toujours le roi. Et pendant ces quelques semaines, il n'a rien fait qui puisse et faire regretter d'avoir attendu." Elle soupira. "Ce serait dommage. Abigail l'aime bien."

"C'est justement le problème !" s'exclama Midas.

Euryale s'assit, et désigna à son époux une autre chaise. "Il me semble que tu as quelque chose à raconter."

Midas commença. "Il y a peut-être quinze ans maintenant, je suis arrivé dans une ville où un enfant venait de naître. Une voyante avait prédit qu'il épouserait la fille du roi. Je ne voulais pas cela, ce n'était pas possible ! Ma fille, promise à un simple roturier, un homme ordinaire ! Alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir, j'ai proposé aux parents de m'occuper de leur enfant. Ils pensaient que c'était le première étape vers la réalisation de leur projet..."

"Et tu ne l'as jamais apporté au palais." résuma Euryale.

"Je voulais le tuer ! Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai fait exécuter des criminels, j'ai fait la guerre, mais assassiner un enfant est autre chose. Alors j'ai juste posé son berceau dans l'eau, et je l'ai regardé dériver..."

"Et tu n'es donc pas un meurtrier, si c'est ce jeune Frederick."

"C'est une faible consolation. L'intention compte. Pendant mes voyages, je suis arrivé à un moulin, où on m'a raconté l'émouvante histoire de l'épouse stérile, l'enfant trouvé dans un berceau. C'était le même. Je me suis dit que..."

Euryale soupira. "Mon chéri, les prophéties ne marchent pas de cette façon. Si ce jeune homme est destiné à épouser Abigail, il l'épousera, et nous devrions plutôt être heureux qu'il lui plaise."

"On peut combattre le destin !"

"Pas de cette façon."

"Mais ma fille ! Elle est belle, elle est intelligente, elle est..."

"Oui, personne ne sera jamais digne d'elle. Ecoute, il est déjà chevalier ! Les manières peuvent venir - en fait, Abigail ne voudra pas de lui si ce n'est pas de cas. Il ne reste qu'un problème : il est pauvre. Et le royaume l'est aussi, désespérément pauvre. C'est clairement un mauvais arrangement."

"C'est exactement ce que je dis !"

"Aussi," continua Euryale, toujours imperceptible, "il doit y avoir un moyen d'en faire un bon arrangement ? Il est destiné à épouser ta fille ? Mets-y une condition. Quelque chose d'héroïque, de presque infaisable, mais surtout, d' _utile_. Ainsi, le destin mettra en route ses rouages pour nous, plutôt que contre nous."

Midas secoua la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre. "Que proposes-tu ?"

"Je suis bloquée dans mes recherches. Cette capacité à transformer le plomb en or nous sauverait. Mais il me manque un point de départ. Une énergie."

"Dis-moi, plutôt que de me laisser languir !"

"Il me faudrait trois cheveux du diable qui transforme la paille en or. Rumplestiltskin."

Midas écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu veux dire... lui demander d'aller les chercher..."

"Comme cadeau de fiançailles." compléta Euryale. "S'il aime Abigail, il reconnaîtra qu'elle en est digne. Si le destin veut vraiment qu'il l'épouse, il nous les rapportera, nous serons riches à nouveau, et alors, il la méritera, n'est-ce pas ? Et sinon," elle sourit à Midas "Comme tu le souhaitais, tu l'auras tué."

* * *

"Mon père veut juste te faire tuer." trancha Abigail. Et je le sais, pensa-t-elle, parce que j'ai lu sa lettre. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler. Parce que je sais pourquoi.

"Mais pourquoi ne me fait-il pas tuer directement ?" protesta Frederick. "Il en aurait le pouvoir."

"Parce que je lui en voudrais jusqu'à la fin des temps !"

"Mais tu lui en voudras, de toute façon ? Il aurait pu être plus discret, s'il ne voulait pas être responsable."

Abigail dut le reconnaître. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à saisir. Et cela l'aurait rendue furieuse, si elle n'était pas occupée à être furieuse pour d'autres raisons.

Frederick prit une grande inspiration.

"Princesse Abigail ! Si je reviens avec les trois cheveux d'or du diable, m'épouserez-vous ?"

La voix d'Abigail était probablement plus nerveuse qu'elle aurait dû quand elle répondit "Bien sûr ! C'est ce qui a été décidé, n'est-ce pas ? A part la partie où ce n'est pas possible de réussir cette quête !"

"Je veux dire, _vous_ , voudrez-vous m'épouser ?"

"Oui." répondit Abigail. "Oui. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu coures à une mort certaine... je suis en train de te proposer de s'enfuir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Enfuyons-nous ensemble !"

"Princesse, je vous demande d'avoir confiance en moi ?"

"Pour aller _chercher les cheveux du diable_ ?"

"En fait, oui. Je pense en être capable."

Abigail soupira. "Tu as raison. Ou pas. Mais oui, je devrais commencer à reconnaître que tu es un chevalier, et que tu peux revenir..." Elle se jeta dans ses bras "Dis-moi que tu reviendras !"

"Je ferai tout pour cela." promit Frederick.

"Tu devrais apprendre à mentir. A promettre des choses dont tu n'es pas certain."

"Peut-être. Quand nous serons mariés."

"Tu as intérêt." répondit-elle en réussissant presque à ne pas pleurer. "Tu as intérêt à faire mieux que ça."

* * *

"Jeune homme, où allez vous ?" demanda l'aubergiste. Elle semblait se forcer à faire la conversation parce que c'était son métier, plutôt que de manifester la curiosité ou l'amabilité que Frederick avait rencontrées dans d'autres villes.

Frederick aurait dû taire son objectif. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de parler, et de surcroît, ses prix étaient anormalement élevés. Par quoi était-il poussé ? L'envie de lui prouver qu'il existait des gens plongés dans des soucis plus noirs que les siens ?

"Je suis en quête," dit-il, "pour aller voler trois cheveux du diable."

"Rump..." L'aubergiste avait commencé d'un ton très bas de conspirateur, puis elle s'interrompit totalement. "Je ne devrais pas dire son nom. Il pourrait entendre toute notre conversation. Mais vous savez de qui je parle. Dites oui ou non."

Frederick, quelque peu intimidé par sa réaction, hocha simplement la tête.

L'aubergiste lui prit les mains. "Oh, s'il vous plait, _s'il vous plait_ , on dit qu'il sait tout ! Pouvez-vous lui demander, quand vous serez là-bas, pourquoi l'eau que donne la fontaine de notre village est maintenant empoisonnée ? Nous devons faire des kilomètres rien que pour pouvoir boire, et s'il continue à ne pas pleuvoir, toutes nos récoltes mourront !

Ce n'avait pas été dans les plans de Frederick de se faire annoncer dans le château de Rumplestiltskin et de commencer une conversation polie. Mais il était difficile de l'expliquer devant la détresse que son interlocutrice laissait paraître.

"J'essaierai." dit-il. "Je ne peux rien promettre de plus."

* * *

Frederick avait eu le temps de bien réfléchir à la situation. Quand on parle de trouver les cheveux d'un diable, en général, on pensait à des actes héroïques, comme l'affronter armé d'une paire de ciseaux, ou un peu moins héroïques mais dangereux quand même, comme se glisser nuitamment dans son château armé, là aussi, d'une paire de ciseaux.

Il avait même acheté des ciseaux en chemin.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas que tous ses plans semblaient abominablement dangereux, et n'étaient à utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Comment fait-on, dans la réalité, pour se procurer des cheveux ? Il n'aurait jamais dit cela à la reine ou même à Abigail, leur réaction aurait été violente, et pourtant la réponse était évidente : on en trouvait à profusion dans les masses de poussière jetées dehors par le serviteur qui balayait leur chambre.

Il suffisait donc de rester à l'extérieur et de guetter le moment où le serviteur, ou peut-être le balai magique enchanté, peu importe, viendrait jeter les poussières, et de fouiller dedans. Il ne serait même pas nécessaire d'entrer par effraction.

Ensuite, s'il se trouvait que la magie tenait lieu de très bon shampooing et que les diables ne perdaient pas leurs cheveux... alors son superbe plan serait anéanti, et il serait temps d'en préparer un autre, d'où les ciseaux.

Frederick se posta derrière un buisson, proche de ce qui ressemblait à une entrée de service.

Le domaine était trop grand pour que son plan soit un bon plan. Et si les ordures étaient jetées par une fenêtre ? Et s'il devait passer des années à observer absolument toutes les issues en s'ennuyant ferme ? Bien sûr, c'était faisable, en quelques années, mais ce n'était jamais que son mariage qu'on retardait ainsi ! A un moment ou un autre, la quantité de provisions qu'il avait apportées risquait de devenir une seconde limite.

Enfin, la chance lui sourit. Une jeune fille en robe bleue passa la porte, et c'était justement pour balayer une montagne de poussière à l'extérieur ! Elle n'était probablement pas le diable, décida-t-il, même si on ne pouvait jamais savoir. Il resta quand même dissimulé quelques instants, pour être certain qu'elle ne revenait pas avec un nouveau tas de poussière, puis se mit à fouiller avidement dans la poussière.

Evidemment, s'il y avait beaucoup d'autres serviteurs, les cheveux du diable risquaient d'être difficiles à trouver dans la masse, et peut-être même Frederick risquait-il de devoir lui payer une visite de politesse plus tard. En attendant, il commençait déjà à trier, et ceux-là étaient certainement ceux de la servante en robe bleue, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait temps de voir plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Frederick, à genoux dans la poussière, eut un rire bête.

Cela aurait pu être pire. C'était la servante, pas le diable. A supposer qu'elle ne fut pas lui sous un déguisement, il avait mille ruses, etc, etc, voir résumé de sa réputation.

"Vous êtes un voleur." dit-elle d'une voix lourde de reproches.

"Non, non !" s'exclama Frederick. Au moins, il avait pu cacher ce qu'il faisait. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à quelqu'un en train de ramper dans la poussière sans raison apparente.

"Rumple vous tuera." dit-elle. "Si vous n'avez pas de chance, il vous écorchera vif avant. Si vous voulez faire un pacte avec lui, passez par la grande porte. Si vous voulez lui voler quelque chose, renoncez tout de suite, pour votre propre intérêt."

Il était temps d'inventer vite quelque chose, sinon elle allait probablement comprendre que la raison de sa position n'était pas avouable.

Mais Frederick ne trouva que la vérité. Elle pouvait bien servir.

"Il y a une fontaine, dans un village à quelques jours de chevauchée, qui est empoisonnée ! Les cultures sont en train de mourir, et les habitants veulent désespérément savoir pourquoi il en est ainsi."

"C'est bien un pacte que vous voulez..." dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

"Je chercherai moi-même comment annuler cette malédiction. Je veux juste savoir d'où elle vient."

"Je peux comprendre cela..." dit-elle, souriante à nouveau. "Ecoutez, je vais essayer de l'apprendre. Revenez ici, demain, à la même heure."

C'était un bon début, pensa Frederick.

* * *

Belle chercha dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque qui lui semblaient en rapport avec le sujet. Il ne manquait pas d'histoires de rivières et de puits empoisonnés. En fait, il y en avait même trop. Tant de raisons possibles ! Si elle avait été là-bas, peut-être aurait-elle pu toutes les tester une à une. Et encore, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pu faire une liste intégrale ! Peut-être pouvait-elle faire un petit résumé, avec les différentes façons de tester, mais si ce qui était arrivé dans ce village n'était pas dans la liste, alors tout aurait été fait pour rien...

Belle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Tu es bien rêveuse, très chère." lui dit Rumplestiltskin, alors qu'elle lui servait son thé.

"Voulez-vous savoir ce que j'imagine ?" demanda Belle poliment.

"Oh, je me doute que tes songes te mènent loin d'ici, dans les pays de ton enfance ou au-delà des mers. Ce n'est que naturel, puisque jamais tu n'y poseras plus les yeux."

"Je n'allais pas si loin." répondit-elle. "En fait, je pense à un petit village, à semaines jours de chevauchée d'ici, dans lequel l'eau de la fontaine est empoisonnée, et je me demandais pourquoi."

"C'est bien simple. Il y a un crapaud dans la source souterraine qui alimente leur fontaine."

"C'est tout ?" demanda Belle, ébahie.

"Ce n'est pas totalement tout, mais je fais la conversation, je ne raconte pas une légende pour endormir les petits enfants et les demoiselles rêveuses, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cette question, très chère ? Ha, tu sembles inquiète."

"Un peu."

"A quel sujet."

"Je ne sais pas si vous me croirez maintenant, que je jurerai que je ne vous l'aurais pas caché. J'ai rencontré un jeune homme aux portes de votre château. Il voulait la réponse à cette question."

"Et tu avais l'intention de me trahir ?"

Belle serra les poings pour rester sereine. Elle était effrayée par Rumplestilstkin, se força-t-elle à penser, pas blessée de ce qu'il croyait d'elle. "Non. Comme je disais, j'avais l'intention de vous en avertir. Vous dites qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer pour la magie, et je sais que c'est vrai, que ce n'est pas simplement une excuse que vous vous donnez. Mais ceci - ceci n'est pas de la magie. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aller lui dire ?"

"Parce que je pourrais t'en empêcher ?"

"Vous pourriez. Mais comme vous n'avez pas de raison, je ne pense pas que vous allez le faire. Que pourrait-ce vous apporter ?"

"Je pourrais bien le faire payer."

"Non, vous pouvez juste me faire payer moi. C'est à moi que vous avez tout révélé."

Rumplestiltskin eut un rire aigu. "C'est bien vrai. Et comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse, je peux même offrir en plus un cadeau à ce garçon, encore un peu de connaissance - puisque la connaissance semble être gratuite ce soir. Dis-lui pour moi : qu'il s'estime heureux de cette réponse. S'il veut quoi que ce soit d'autre, certains le paieront de leur vie, peut-être lui."

"Je le lui avais déjà laissé entendre." répondit Belle, souriant malgré elle. "Mais je le lui répèterai de votre part, sans faute."

* * *

"Crois-moi, ma chérie." dit Euryale. "J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il reviendra et qu'il t'épousera."

"Tu aurais pu, pour prouver la ferveur de cette envie, ne pas le laisser partir à la mort." répondit Abigail, qui boudait toujours obstinément.

"Ce sont les affaires du royaume, et c'est important."

"Trop important pour que je le sache ? Si Frederick et moi ne croyions pas à l'importance de mon rôle de princesse, nous nous serions déjà enfuis ensemble ! Il serait bon que tu y croies aussi."

Euryale sourit, et concéda une légère défaite. "C'est à la fois trop important et trop personnel."

"Certainement, c'est personnel, et cela concerne ma vie et mon futur mari !"

"Alors," répondit Euryale, laisse-nous au moins le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne.

Abigail se refusa à prononcer les mots : c'est un piège, il ne reviendra jamais, tu me demandes d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Elle se retourna et partit sans un mot.

* * *

"Vous êtes revenu !" s'exclama l'aubergiste.

En cette belle matinée, Frederick se sentait d'excellente humeur.

En vérité, après avoir rencontré la servante du diable, il avait eu un moment de doute. Une rapide étude lui avait permis de déterminer qu'il n'y avait que deux types de cheveux, certains appartenant à la servante, et d'autres... ondulés et d'étrange couleur, qui faisaient vraiment très diabolique. Il avait été aisé d'en trouver trois. Ne devait-il pas à son coeur et à celui d'Abigail de rentrer le plus vite possible ? Et si elle lui avait menti ? Et si elle avait prévenu le diable ? Et si l'un d'entre eux avait compris ? Il lui suffisait de ne pas venir au rendez-vous.

Et s'il pouvait vraiment sauver un village, et qu'il y renonçait ?

Finalement, il n'était pas parti, et la servante du diable, au lieu de lui offrir une boisson qui l'avait transformé en crapaud, lui avait, he bien, appris des choses utiles sur un crapaud. Elle avait aussi renouvelé ses avertissements, mais au point où Frederick en était déjà, il n'avait plus grand chose à gagner ou à perdre.

Et s'il avait cédé à sa première tentation, il serait actuellement en train de rougir de honte, incapable d'inventer un mensonge sur les raisons de son échec.

"Il y a un crapaud à la source de votre fontaine." dit-il, sans réaliser tout de suite qu'il avait sauté les formules de politesse - après tout, il n'était pas le seul. "Délogez-le, et la fontaine coulera pure à nouveau."

Parmi ceux qui s'étaient attroupés qui écouter la conversation, il y en eut pour le remercier, et d'autres pour ne pas y croire, et d'autres pour ne pas vraiment y croire mais se déclarer prêts à essayer quand même. En peu de temps, une foule, menée par l'aubergiste, se dirigeait vers la fontaine avec des pelles et des pioches.

Frederick, lui, repartit, parce qu'il y avait une autre ville plus loin, qu'il pouvait atteindre avant la nuit.

Mais, alors qu'il quittait le village, il commença à se poser des questions. Et si la servante du diable lui avait menti ? Si le diable lui avait menti, à elle ? S'il était content d'avoir accompli sa tâche alors qu'il était en train de se planter comme un poireau, comme on disait chez lui ?

Il rebroussa chemin.

En s'approchant de la place de la fontaine, il entendit des cris et mit son cheval au galop. Et constata qu'il y avait effectivement un crapaud sous la fontaine.

Ou du moins, il y en avait eu un.

Maintenant que les villageois avaient creusé, il était ressorti.

Aussi, il mesurait environ deux mètres de haut, et sa langue empoisonnée faisait crier les paysans qu'elle frappait.

Frederick n'hésita pas, ou si peu que cela ne comptait pas. Il était un chevalier, après tout ! Bien sûr, il était apprenti meunier à la base et avait reçu seulement quelques semaines d'entraînement, mais c'étaient les idéaux qui comptaient ! Aussi, son épée, certainement plus tranchante que des pelles et des pioches !

Il chargea en direction du crapaud géant.

* * *

"Attendez !" s'exclama la bête d'une voix pitoyable. "Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !"

Frederick tira sur les rênes si fort qu'il supposait que le hennissement de son cheval l'avait traité d'imbécile.

"Vous aviez attaqué les villageois, pourtant ?" demanda Frederick pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas de malentendu.

"Oui, mais ils étaient en train de me renvoyer de chez moi ! Honnêtement, vous auriez fait pareil ! Mais vous êtes un chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez parler pour moi à la princesse ?"

"Abigail ?"

"Je ne sais pas son nom. La princesse de ce pays ! Avec ses magnifiques boucles rousses !"

"Alors non, pas elle," répondit Frederick, un peu soulagé sans savoir pourquoi. "Je viens de loin."

"Sa balle en or a roulé dans un puits," gémit le crapaud, "et je lui ai dit que je la lui rendrais si elle dormait avec moi. Mais vous savez ce qu'elle a osé me répondre ! Que ce n'était pas si grave et que je pouvais garder la balle si je voulais !"

Frederick trouvait que c'était une réponse très raisonnable de la part de la princesse, mais par politesse, il s'abstint de le faire remarquer.

"Et... vous avez des sentiments pour cette princesse ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Peut-être un peu. Elle est très belle ! Mais c'est surtout que pour reprendre ma forme humaine, qui est très belle, je dois absolument trouver une princesse qui accepte de dormir avec moi !"

"Je vois..

"Alors j'ai décidé de me placer dans cette source et d'empoisonner l'eau du pays, en me disant qu'elle serait bien forcée de venir voir ce qui se passait..."

"Vous l'avez fait exprès ?" demanda Frederick, vaguement horrifié.

"Brillant, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, elle n'est pas venue, et qu'est-ce que je récupère à la place ? Un chevalier ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, hein ?"

Frederick trouvait soudain le crapaud beaucoup moins sympathique.

"Et puisque vous parlez, n'avez-vous pas pensé à lui expliquer tout cela ? La malédiction ? Le fait que vous êtes un prince ?"

"Mais vous avez raison ! Je me dirige vers son palais tout de suite ! Clairement, elle ne pourra pas résister !"

Le crapaud partit en bondissant, et Frederick regarda timidement autour de lui, en se demandant si quelqu'un allait le féliciter d'avoir supporté bravement le crapaud, et de les en avoir débarrassés.

"Vous auriez pu nous dire qu'il était géant !" lança l'aubergiste d'un ton accusateur.

Frederick se fit tout petit.

"Le diable ne m'avait pas vraiment averti de cela."

"Ca lui ressemble bien !" s'exclama l'aubergiste avec un grand rire. Finalement, elle ne semblait pas lui garder rancune, et montrait même une certaine mesure de reconnaissance. "Allez, viens à l'auberge, chevalier. C'est ma tournée !"

Au bout du troisième verre, il racontait tout sur son amour pour une sublime princesse étrangère et sur sa quête.

Il crut se rappeler des applaudissements, avant de s'étaler sur le sol de l'auberge. Le lendemain, quand il repartit, il réalisa que quelqu'un avait glissé une balle en or dans sa poche.

* * *

"Si j'étais un archer," dit Abigail, "tu serais mort. Ne fais-tu pas attention ?"

Puis elle l'embrassa, pour bien lui montrer qu'il était très chanceux qu'elle lui réserve un sort tout différent.

"He, est-ce que quelqu'un attaquerait un vaillant chevalier du royaume ?" répondit Frederick.

"Cela dépend." Elle se pencha à son oreille. "Les as-tu, ou es-tu revenu pour nous enfuir ensemble ?" Elle s'était forcée à demander la première possibilité en premier, à y croire en premier, tant pis si elle devait se créer ainsi la possibilité d'être déçue.

"He, que crois-tu ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je t'attendais, tu sais. Je voulais te parler en premier, je... oh, c'est merveilleux !"

Elle ne lui dit pas "je t'aime." Elle le pensait.

Ils rentrèrent au palais ensemble, la main dans la main. Personne ne fit de commentaire, et même Frederick ne demanda pas à Abigail si c'était un hasard, ou si elle était venu l'attendre, en avant du château, tous les jours.

Quand Frederick présenta les cheveux qu'il avait obtenus, Euryale ouvrit de grands yeux, comme une petite fille devant un cadeau de Noël. Midas passa une main autour des épaules de Frederick en l'appelant son gendre. C'était un peu embarrassant, pensa Abigail. Elle aurait aimé demander _penses-tu toujours à le faire tuer, et saurai-je un jour pourquoi ?_ mais elle était à peu près certaine que cela aurait gaché l'ambiance.

"Pas encore !" s'exclama Euryale. "Je dois encore finir l'expérience, je dois être certaine que ce sont les cheveux du diable !"

"Ils seront peut-être... un peu poussiéreux." suggéra Frederick. "Je ne sais pas si cela a une importance..."

"Mais non, jeune homme."

Frederick prit une grande inspiration. "Excusez-moi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Le diable n'appréciera pas.

"He bien, sommes-nous sur cette terre pour lui plaire ?" objecta Euryale.

"Mais ce serait dangereux... aussi, je voulais vous offrir ceci..."

Euryale examina la boule en or avec attention, et son visage s'éclaira. "Mais c'est de la bave de crapaud enchanté ! Je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant, mais c'est si rare. Merci beaucoup, Frederick !"

"Non, je voulais dire, la boule en or. Vous faites cela parce que vous avez des problèmes d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?"

Euryale rit. "Vous serez peut-être un jour roi, aussi il est temps d'apprendre à compter comme tel. Quand un royaume a des problèmes d'argent, ce sont des gros problèmes, et une petite boule comme celle-là, même en or massif, ne fait aucune différence."

Frederick se sentit désappointé et un peu inquiet.

"Mais ne vous inquiétez pas," continua Euryale d'une voix maternelle, "vous nous avez sauvés quand même."

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à son laboratoire. Se servant d'une pince, elle trempa les cheveux d'abord dans de l'eau, puis dans une flamme, puis dans une fine éprouvette de liquide aux lueurs pourpres.

* * *

"A toi l'honneur." dit Euryale, présentant l'éprouvette, maintenant scintillante, à son mari. Abigail eut un instant de terreur - et si sa mère s'était trompée, et si... et qu'était censé faire ce liquide ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-on jamais rien ?

"Ceci," dit Euryale, devinant son trouble, "est la fin de la pauvreté dans notre royaume." Elle s'avança devant son mari "Te sens-tu différent ?"

"Je ne... je ne suis pas certain." dit Midas, un sourire un peu troublé sur le visage. "J'ai du mal à bouger, j'ai..."

Abigail poussa une exclamation.

Le col de son père était devenu d'or pur.

Il baissa la tête. "He bien, je pense que cela explique. Oui, si tout se change en or, je vais devoir porter des sous-vêtements un peu rèches." plaisanta-t-il.

Euryale leva un sourcil inquiet. "Ne peux-tu pas faire en sorte de l'arrêter ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas besoin de _tout_ transformer en or.

"Il perdra de la valeur sinon ?" plaisanta Midas. "Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je n'ai aucun moyen de contrôler quoi que ce soit, mais il me suffira de mettre des gants. De beaux gants en or, ou du moins qui le seront dès que je les aurai enfilés. Que le tissu en soit fin, sinon, ils seront peu flexibles." Il effleura une lourde commode. Elle se transforma aussitôt en lingot étincelant. Il rit. Abigail sentait un malaise dans son ventre, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Mais Euryale était devenue pâle comme un suaire.

"Mon chéri, tes vêtements n'ont pas touché tes mains, ton col a juste touché ton cou... peut-tu manger ? Oh, tu ne transformes pas l'air, peut-être les liquides non plus, peut-être pourras-tu boire ?"

Cette révélation revint frapper Abigail en plein ventre. Elle avait juste pensé - juste imaginé - elle n'avait pas su cela, elle avait seulement pensé que son père ne pourrait plus jamais la prendre dans ses bras, tenir la main de sa mère, et son égoïsme lui avait fait oublier le plus important.

Quand Midas porta sa coupe - en or - à ses lèvres, le vin devint or solide dans sa bouche. Et il sut, tous le surent, qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à vivre.

* * *

"Je te promets, je créerai un antidote !" s'était exaclamée Euryale. Et maintenant, elle s'était enfermée dans son laboratoire, et avait interdit à quiconque d'y entrer, même à Midas, surtout à Midas, pour ne pas être tentée de lui offrir une caresse de consolation. Abigail aurait pu le faire à travers les gants, mais le toucher rèche de l'or n'était pas, pour Midas, un toucher humain, juste un moyen de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu.

Abigail et Frederick étaient restés auprès de Midas, sur son trône en or. Abigail ne le quitterait pas. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas renvoyer Fredereick pour autant. Malgré les regards de honte de son chevalier, la tristesse de son père qui pouvait passer pour de la rancoeur.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." souffla-t-elle à Frederick. "Ne pense même pas que c'est ta faute."

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, il entendit un ricanement aigu dans son dos. "Pourtant, très cher, il me semble que c'est exactement la définition de ta faute."

Frederick pivota sur ses talons. Le diable se tenait en face de lui.

"Mais ce n'est plus à toi de prendre les décisions" le diable éclata d'un rire pétillant, comme des bulles dans du poison. "En fait, cela n'a jamais été à toi, mais c'est encore plus évident maintenant. Même la chance qui est tienne ne fait que prouver que tu seras toujours écrasé par ton destin." Frederic et Abigail restèrent paralysés, alors que le diable s'approchait de Midas.

Il effleura son visage. Abigail et Frederick espérèrent un instant qu'il se laisserait prendre à son propre piège, mais il resta de chair, de maléfices, ou de quoi que puissent être les diables. Midas grimaça, hésitant à fuir un contact presque humain, un rappel de ce qui lui manquerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Rumpelstiltskin se retourna vers Abigail et Frederick avec un sourire torve. "Aussi, les enfants, sortez. Votre père et moi devons avoir une conversation d'adultes. Ouste, ouste."

Abigail sortit, la bile dans la gorge, mais sans volonté de se battre, pas alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait à y gagner. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de placer son oreille sur la porte.

"Je peux sauver ta vie," expliquait le diable, "et tu garderas même ton pouvoir ; il se limitera à ce que tu toucheras de tes mains. N'est-ce pas un compromis plaisant pour toi ? La richesse de ton royaume assurée !"

"Que voulez-vous en échange ?" demanda Midas.

"C'est simple. Il te suffira..." Il ricana de nouveau. "de toucher, oh, juste un peu, les responsables. Ton alchimiste, et le voleur. Tu pourras même garder les statues en souvenir ! Je peux pardonner un excès, mais il ne faudrait pas que le bruit se répande que c'est possible, n'est-ce pas, très cher ?"

"Je refuse !" s'exclama Midas.

Le diable rit à nouveau. "Je t'accorde vingt-quatre heures pour te décider. Sache pourtant que si tu refuses, après ta mort, je rendrai à toutes tes transformations leur forme d'origine, donc ton royaume sera aussi pauvre qu'avant !"

"Cela ne change rien."

Le diable soupira. "Oh, peut-être serais-tu capable de faire ce sacrifice sans rien dire à personne. Heureusement que ta fille a tout entendu de l'autre côté de la porte ! Elle ne pourra qu'en parler à ta femme, qui est la seule personne raisonnable ici."

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas dormi cette nuit. "Il nous reste une dernière chance," avait dit Euryale. "Trouver le remède avant qu'il ne revienne. J'aimerais, mon amour, que tu restes avec moi cette nuit, dans mon laboratoire. Vous povez venir aussi, les enfants. Vous me raconterez des histoires pour me garder éveillée. Et puis, vous dormiriez tous mal, je suppose."

La nuit était tombée, puis le jour s'était levé. Les traits d'Euryale se tiraient de plus en plus, Frederick et Abigail étaient arrivés à cours d'histoire, et Midas ne rappelait plus que des anecdotes de leur jeunesse, sans forme ni chute, d'une voix désséchée, mais qui les faisaient sourire.

Abigail attendait et craignait le moment où le diable se matérialiserait dans la pièce. Il ne le fit pas dans une grande démonstration de magie ; contre toute raison, il semblait avoir toujours été là et les avoir écoutés tout du long.

"Il est temps de prendre votre décision, roi Midas !" ricana-t-il. "Mais si votre famille doit en partager la responsabilité avec lui, c'est leur choix ! Ha, qui est vraiment maître chez lui ? Alors, l'alchimiste et le voleur, ou une mort de soif et la ruine de votre royaume consommée..."

"Attendez !" demanda Abigail. "Il doit être possible de s'arranger. Vous êtes connu pour cela. N'y a-t-il pas autre chose que vous voulez ?"

"Que penseriez-vous de cette boule en or ?" demanda Frederick.

"Oh, elle contient la reconnaissance de tout un village..." Le diable eut un rire cruel "que j'aurais pu obtenir sans difficulté si je l'avais voulu. Oh, il pense si peu qu'être changé en statue n'y changera pas grand chose."

"J'ai entendu dire," dit Abigail d'une voix tremblante, "que vous enleviez les enfants. Je pourrais vous offrir mon premier-né..." Elle n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Mais si elle réussissait, elle savait où sa mère rangeait les potions qui empêchaient d'avoir des enfants. Elle n'en désirait pas un tant que ça.

"Tentant..." lui dit le diable, qui se tourna vers elle, comme il ne l'avait pas fait pour Frederick. "Mais non. Ce n'est pas seulement une question d'affaires, tu vois, très chère. C'est une question d'honneur. Un alchimiste capable d'utiliser mon propre pouvoir doit mourir ou payer."

"Cela suffit !" s'exclama Euryale. Elle abaissa son voile de protection sur ses yeux, et murmura à son mari "En fait, quel que soit ton choix, je ne pourrai plus jamais te prendre la main..."

Elle la lui prit, pourtant, à travers le gant d'or. Puis elle fit glisser vite ses doigts le long de son bras, jusqu'à trouver la peau, et se transforma en statue d'or. Ses doigts enlaçaient toujours le poignet de Midas, qui se retrouva fixé à elle.

Le sang d'Abigail se glaça. Parce que sa mère était morte, ou parce que cela scellait le destin de Frederick, elle ne pouvait même pas le comprendre. C'est comme si elle était elle-même devenue statue d'or.

Midas versa des larmes. Abigail en était incapable.

"On dirait qu'elle a choisi pour toi." dit le diable. "A moins que tu veuilles mourir aussi."

"C'est une possibilité !" s'exclama Midas. Abigail sursauta, aussi bien devant le ton tout différent que devant le contenu.

Le diable semblait trouver la situation hilarante. "Tu veux dire que même après la mort de ta femme, tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie et la prospérité de ton royaume pour sauver un garçon que tu as déjà tenté de tuer trois fois..." Il pencha la tête sur le côté. "Disons deux fois et demie, je suis généreux. Ou alors, comptes-tu payer la suite de ton contrat, puis laisser ta fille régner sur un royaume prospère absolument toute seule ?"

Midas serra dans sa main un parchemin qu'Euryale lui avait glissée avant de se métamorphoser en statue. "Même si tout ce que j'ai changé en or redevient matières vulgaires," dit-il, "nous ne serons pas pauvres. Voulez-vous, Rumplestiltskin, soulever le voile de ma pauvre femme ?"

Abigail avait frissonné quand Midas avait prononcé son nom. Le diable sembla intrigué. Pourtant, il ne souleva pas le mince tissu, toujours de toile fine.

"Oh." s'exclama-t-il, semblant désarçonné pour la première fois. "Oh non."

"Même si je choisis la mort, cette statue garde le pouvoir de transformer les êtres vivants en or." Midas continua, d'un ton abattu. "Voilà ce qu'elle faisait ce dernier soir. Elle m'aura menti, comme d'habitude. Elle ne m'a donné ses notes qu'à la fin."

"Comment ? Cette magie... c'est la mienne, et elle aurait même pu agir contre moi !" Pourquoi son père n'avait-il pas soulevé le voile lui-même, pensa Abigail, pourquoi n'avait-il pas au moins essayé ? Même s'ils avaient dû tous devenir statues ?

Midas soupira amèrement "Elle était la meilleure. Salive de crapaud ensorcelé, ce genre de choses.

"Et maintenant, vous pouvez repartir." s'exclama Abigail au bord des larmes.

"Non !" s'exclama alors Midas. J'ai une nouvelle offre pour vous ! Ou plutôt, ma femme avait une offre pour vous. Je ne l'aurais pas proposé, mais c'est sa volonté. Cette statue aux pouvoirs pétrifiants, contre ma vie et celle de toute ma famille, et la possibilité de garder ce pouvoir sur ce que touchent mes mains !"

Le diable eut un rictus malfaisant. "C'est bien. J'accepte. Après tout, l'alchimiste est morte, et le garçon né coiffé..." Il fixa Frederick. "Il n'est plus dangereux, après tout. Il n'aura pas besoin de conquérir la main d'une princesse tous les jours."

Abigail l'espérait certainement.

Le diable fixa encore Frederick et Abigail. "Oh, vous savez, les enfants, vous allez vivre dans la crainte. Le pacte est passé. Prenez garde à ses mains !"

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée pourpre, et la statue d'Euryale disparut avec lui.

* * *

Midas porta la main à son poignet délivré, non pas pour le frotter, mais pour le caresser très doucement.

"Je regrette d'avoir voulu te tuer." dit-il à Frederick.

"Je vous remercie."

"Si je n'avais pas essayé, ma femme serait toujours en vie." Il détourna son regard. "Vous avez intérêt à vous marier vite, afin que cela serve au moins à quelque chose."

Abigail le regarda s'éloigner. Frederick passa son bras autour de son épaule en signe de réconfort, et elle se sentit un peu moins seule.

Elle serra les poings.

"Allons-y." murmura-t-elle. "Il y a un royaume ici, qui ne s'administrera pas tout seul."


End file.
